Changes
by Youtexslittlelustfullove
Summary: Roxas was a teenager, who's life was spiraling downwards. Between his Alcoholic father, and news about moving, will he be able to catch himself before colliding with reality. Who knows? Deep in the shadows there is always some light. ffVII crossover
1. Why?

Holaaaa ! This is the first fic I've actually done on-line before. Anyways the content of this fic contains a lot of Profanity (strong), abuse whether psychological or physical, and rape. I mean this when I say this is a warning. This shieet contains Guy on Guy lovinnn in the most obvious ways. Leave if you cant Handel it. You have been warned!  
Also, point of view will be switched.

Pairings in this bad boy are:

Roxas X Xion (slight)

Roxas X Axel (main)

Ven X Terra

Hayner X Seifer

Riku X Sora

Cloud X Sephiroth

Cloud X Leon

and much much moree

I apologize in advanced for spelling mistakes... They suckkkkkkkk

Disclaimer: I don't own shiiiiettttttttt ! :'[

* * *

**Roxas Strife**

**7/10/10**

**Mr. Leonhart**

**Creative Writing**

**3rd Block**

**Dear Journal,**

**Hello My name is Roxas Strife, as the header said. Let me start out by saying I AM BEING FORCED TO DO THIS. Okay so basics I guess right?**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 10th**

**Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde**

**Eye Color: Electric Blue**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 128**

**And I guess that's all for the basics. Class is about to end and i am soo HUNGRY. Well Gotta goo, **

**Peace**

**Rox**

As Roxas closed up his Journal and put his pen away, he glanced at the clock, only 5 minutes until lunch, and he couldn't wait.

"ROXAS" a stern voice called out.

'Shit' Roxas thought. "Yes, Mr. Leonhart?"

He got up, and walked to the front of his cherry wood desk, and lowered his glasses at Roxas.

"I don't remember telling anyone in this class they could pack up 5 minutes before the bell, You care to explain to me.." 5 "..why.." 4 "..you.." 3 "..took.." 2 "..the.." 1 "Initia-" Mr. Leonhart was immediately cut off by the bellowing of the bell signifying that it was the end of his class, and the end of his attempted lecture at Roxas.

"I would love to stay and chat with you, teach, but I gotta go!" Roxas said as he made a dash for the exit and disappeared into the heard of students gathering in the halls.

"Damnit.." Was all Mr. Leonhart could say as he readied himself for the next class.

Roxas hurried to the Cafe, only to be greeted by his best friend Hayner. Hayner and Roxas have been friends since time could tell. Way before the pimples, and much much before the obsession with girls. Hayner and Roxas shared everything, and did everything together. Shit, it was Hayner who got Roxas through his tough break up with Namine, and it was Hayner who helped him with Xion. Thats right, Roxas was dating Xion Onix. One of the hottest girls in Grade 10. It's pretty easy to say that Hayner and Roxas were basically brothers.

" Yo, Roxas" Waved the taller blonde, as the shorter one came closer.

"Hey, Hayner..." Roxas spoke as he rushed passed Hayner to the lunch line, not caring if he budged or cut anyone else, he was hungry damnit and he wasnt going to wait any longer! Roxas quickly grabbed a cheap plastic food tray and began to lay on the burgers, fries and pizza. Yes, it was alot, but a fast metabolism will do that to you.

Hayner just walked to the table and chuckled. Roxas was a eating machine, any type of poor defenseless food caught in his way would be mowed down violently. As Roxas approached the table Hayner took a long breath and exhaled equally long. He looked off into the crowd, it wasnt like Olette and Pence to be late for lunch. It was wierd, pigs must be flying or something. His thoughts were haulted at the sight of a hand waving in his face.

"HELLO! Earth to Hayner, you going to answer that or not?"

"What? What? Answer what?"

"Your phone smart one" Roxas said as he shoved the greasy treat into his mouth gruesomely; Hayner looked at him astonished that he could fit a slice that big into his mouth. He shook his head and reached into the pocket, and clicked the touchscreen to unlock. Instantly a message appeared and opened. Hayner was not prepared for what he had seen in that text message, nor would he be prepare to tell his best friend.

**-Later That Day- **

Roxas' POV

I truly wish I knew what the hell was up Hayner's ass. I mean one minute he's okay, the next minute he's acting like a shy little freshman. UUGH! It's official, Olette's got him whipped. I walk home from school with the warm September air brushing against my face and through my Golden locks. Thinking what could possibly be wrong to have Hayner's panties in a bunch.

-Beep-

I look down at my phone to find a new text message. I unlock the screen, and see it's from Xion, quickly I begin to read it.

_ROXY BABY! Sowwy I wasnt in school todayy, I had a doctors apt,  
and I didn't feel like going after all of that. I am thinking about  
You LOTZ 3 Txt me back hunnyyy!_

_3 Xion bby3_

I text back almost as fast as I opened it.

_Hey baby, how are you feeling? Was the appointment okay?  
I'm thinking abt you too. Whats up?_

The message was sent, I was already half way home, before I noticed a message Icon on my phone.

"wierd, I didn't feel it vibrate.."

I look at the phone, and its a message from Hayner. I begin to read.

_Roxas, Look, I kno I was acting wierd today lunch nd everything,  
Bt tht was only bcuz of something I gt._

I scrolled down reading extra slow so I dont miss anything.

_Roxas, u r my best friend. Nd I dnt wanna hurt u  
Bt there is no easy way 2 tell u this, so I have 2 show  
u. Below is a pic, I gt lunch. Plz dnt b mad me  
Rox._

I continue to scroll down, and eyes widened in disbelief. It was a picture of Xion... kissing another guy... passionately. I drop my phone, I heared it clank against the ganite sidewalk. She cheated on me. How could she cheat on me? On FUCKING ME? Of all people?

"I should of known all this shit was too good to be true...what would a girl like Xion want with a nobody like me?"

I thought I we were okay you know? I really and genuinely thought that we were okay and everything was good. I mean, Im not the most popular person, and I know I am a bit secretive... but to cheat on me and then text me like everything was okay? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? What the hell gives you the right to be that self-entitled that you can just fuckin' kiss someone when you have a fuckin' boyfriend, who tries his ass off to make this relationship work? No, Fuck this, Fuck this shit, I am so done with this. As I started to walk down the street, I stop just short of my house only to find a car parked in the drive way. 'shit' was all I could think to myself because it was only 2:40 which meant that my dad had about a good 4 hours before work was over.

"That's just fuckin' great, tell me god, could this day get ANY better?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring if people saw me or not. You don't understand it.  
I know you must think I am being over dramatic, over a text message, and to be honest maybe I was. But, all I ever deal with is the endless bullshit that resides in THAT house right in front of me. That house with its perfectly paved walk way, and two alabaster colored columns supporting the frontal look of that house and white picket fence. This, is my fucking Hell. All night, all day, all the time. Now, I was being forced to confront the nonsense on a perfectly shitty day already. I approach the alabaster steps, and take my keys out of my pocket. With one last breath I turn the knob and push.

It was too quiet.


	2. A hypacrite at work

"Dad?" I said softly as I walked further into the house as no answer was given. I could hear faint music in the back of the house, also known as his 'personal' room. Lights are off. I speak again.

"...dad-"

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH?" he fumed. His tie was removed and his hair looked like he had just woken up. This can't be good.

"I had school sir.." I answered.

"You had fuckin' school? You fuckin' liar! YOU WERE PROBABLY OFF WITH THAT SHORT ASS WHORE!" He moved in close to me, backing me up into the wall and staring me down as hard as he could. It was a dangerous glare in my opinion. All that glare ment was that I was to take the beating that would ensue in a few moments. He was mad. He was always mad. Mom had died and he just got madder. More ill-tempered.

He kicked my twin brother out the moment he found out he was gay. Poor Ven didn't deserve it. But I had to stay, I had to try to help my father out, even if he became a bitter man, he was still my father right? Wrong. I use to believe that full heartily. I use to believe that 'dad' would get better, that he was just upset. Ansem Wise Strife, was just a cold hearted man and nothing I did would ever change that.

"Was she good son? Was that slut all you could ever want and more?" he spat, as his hand traced my soft cheek. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, as I looked at him. I never backed down when his glare met mine. Why? What would looking away from him do in the end? It wouldn't change the fact that he beat me brutally when ever he had the chance. No. It wouldnt change the fact that he always drank. No. And it damn sure wouldn't change the fact that this man before me was who was suppose to be a father was the man I loathed with me very being.

"ANSWER ME YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A SON!" He slapped me across my face hard. The noise echoed what seemed through out the entire house. I felt the sting, as my eyes momentarily blurred. It hurt, but only for a second. I've been hit for as long as I can remember, this was just an introduction to the next barrage of hits that would take place.

I exhale my previously held breath slow. My cheek began to numb itself. I turned my head to look back at him when I saw him go for a vase. I turn and try to make a run for it before he gets hold of his weapon. There was a sharp pain in my arm as it was jerked violently the opposite way, as my body turned to lessen the pain felt in my arm; another sharp pain was felt in the back of my head followed by the shattering of the vase.

It seemed as if everything was in slow motion. Everything around me was going blurry. I couldnt make out what Ansem was saying. At that moment I could feel my eyes dull, almost like I was staring into space. I could feel myself being picked up and brought to some surface in the office.

I tried to move, but was stopped when pain shot throughout my arm and body. My arm felt like it was torn from its very socket. Every thing was incoherent and sloppy. My movements felt as if I was drugged. Sluggish even. I saw Ansem's lips move, but nothing could be processed, everything was so incoherent. He was in my line of vision, but all I could see was a figure if you will. An outline of his body. I felt cool air brush against my skin suddenly, almost as if everything on my body was in a sense loosening.

"Mn.. sss- stop..." I murmured trying my best to show him that I was still alive.

"Sh...t up, you lit... bi...ch.." was all I got out of his splenetic sentence. I felt naked. I could feel a cool, satin like material under my back. I concluded that he had removed my shirt. I felt a calloused hand trace down my stomach and fondle my jean button. Panic arose in my body, but I could not get it to move. I tried but my body had felt as if it were asleep. Like I was paralyzed. I mouthed something incomprehensible. My speech was beginning to fail me. I felt something warm in the back of my head, almost liquid like. I cant tell if I was bleeding or if I was sweating with panic in my body. More cold air befell the lower sector of my body. I was scared, this wasnt normal. I mean It wasn't normal for a father to beat his children, but normal for me was getting beat. My father frowned widely upon homosexuals, and anything of that nature, and this is why I was so frightened.

His mouth began to move again, and nothing was readable at this point. My conciousness was going in and out, and all I could do was lay there and pray that this wouldnt turn out as rape. "Pl...ea...s...e...d..a..d" I forced out. I think I was crying.

There was a cold, wet feeling in my ear, as he whispered something in it before, throwing his fists into my guessingly naked body. I convulsed with every punch, one more powerful than the one before. I dont remember screaming in pain, but I do remember, warmth on my head, specifically my forehead, I remember it drizzling down past my cold dead eyes, and dripping into my mouth. It was thick, with a copper like after taste, with a salty tingle. He continued throwing punches, landing blow after blow with point blank range.

The soreness eventually turned into numbness, and by then I didn't notice if my body was convulsing as much. It stopped. The figure loomed over me, as he whispered into my ear that sent shivers down my spine, immediately, I felt every ounce of pain that trailed after those words.

With my mouth dry a raspy moan escaped as my shaft was gripped. I felt sick, so sick, like I should be killed for this act taking place. It moved in rhythmic motions. Up, down. Back, forth. Side to side. I bit on my lip as hard as I could to suppress a moan, that my body was beckoning to release. It was disgusting. He was disgusting. I tried my fucking hardest to move, to try and ignore that this was happening. But, his hand going through the motions with my dick, felt; I hate to think this, but it felt good. It was so pleasurable. But sickening, to know I was getting hard off of this. Pleasure stuck my lower body. while, the jerking of my cock, forced my upper body to tighten. Pain surged through my arm, and head.

This had to stop, I wanted this to stop, It NEEDED to stop.

Suddenly his hand became, angry, and instead of causing pleasure, he gripped, and tightened around my shaft. I cried out in pain, arching my back and forcing everything in my body to shake and change position. It felt like an eternity of suffering. His hand pulled and pushed, and twisted. It hurt so bad, I thought he was going to rip it off. I know I had to be screaming because my face was drenched. My lip was probably beyond bloody, and my dignity, was shattered just like the vase. I was struck in the face again as his hand left my throbbing cock. I didn't move. I couldn't. Low sobs escaped my mouth as I tried to force air into my lungs.

He pulled away, and plundged into me one thrust after another. It was funny, my girlfriend cheated on me, and this man, ended me.

Soon my world went black.


	3. Memories

**Regular POV**

There was movement heard as one of the nurses assigned to this patient came to check on him. He was awake. Eyes fluttering slowly, but consciously. She quickly, alerted another nurse to get the doctor, as she checked up on the patient.

"Roxas, Roxas?" She said quietly, she waited for an answer. He nodded slowly, he gave her a puzzled look, as he tried to move his body but was quickly halted by the pain that invaded his mind. He jerked slightly and sucked in air violently as his body spasmed.

"Roxas, sweety, Im going to need to you calm down, you are hurt and you dont want to hurt more" she spoke.

Panic could be seen in the eyes of the blond haired boy, as he tried to stay calm but to no avail. He looked back and forth through out the room, trying to find some answer as to where he was. The beds were white along with the clothes he was wearing. His azure eyes seemed to spike with life as he questioned his surroundings but never actually speaking aloud to anyone. He looked to his arm and saw that it was bandaged heavenly near the shoulder, it felt stiff, almost like if he has been laying on it for an eternity. His torso burned as it felt tight and tender. He winced in pain as he tried to readjust himself to fit his wounds. With his non injured hand he touched his head to reveal wrappings with what seemed like bandages.

His head began to pulse and throb. There was a click. Roxas turned his head to meet eyes with a man about 6'2, wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck, followed by a nurse with a clip board. They began to speak.

"Nurse, how long has he been awake?" he spoke with a husky calm tone.

"Just now sir, he is beginning to move around..." she retorted.

His assistant took the paperwork and began to look through it for answers, ignoring the useless stuff. Roxas just continued to stare, in disbelief. He was in a hospital. But how? There is no way he could of walked. Who brought him here? His mine seemed to be foggy on what events took place for him be here. There was another hiss of pain as his body spasmed again.

"Nurse let me see the paperwork" He took the clipboard and began to read aloud "Lets see, a concussion to the Occipital Lobe, with bleeding to the back of the head... multiple rib bruising, and Rotators Cuff Tendonitis, Rape kit tested positive for Semen..." he looked at Roxas with almost a saddened glance.

"Roxas, I am Doctor Angeal Hewley, I have been given the task of taking care of you to get better okay? Do you understand?" He spoke..

My eyes widened at what he said. Suddenly memories started flooding back.

"Roxas, I need you answer me okay? Nod if you understand" he repeated.

**ROXAS' POV**

I woke up, slowly, to find a blinding light awaiting me. I moved around slightly to find a nurse staring at me, questioning me. I looked at her the best I could, but this light was made it hard. I could tell the room was white, just from the way the light bounced off the walls, to make it seem brighter. I nodded at her, but just as I nodded, I felt my whole body seize up. It was so painful, I tried my best to stay still, but everything hurt so much. I tried to take deep breath to calm my nerves, but that resulted in me hyperventilating. It hurt, I felt like my body wasn't my own. I couldn't control my movements.

She kept fucking talking to me like I didn't know moving wasn't going to hurt. My mind started to panic, I tried to stay calm, but nothing was helping, I didn't know where the fuck I was and I was starting to get a headache. EVERYTHING WAS WHITE. From the bed I was in to the clothes I was wearing. My eyes darted from the room over to my arm which was wrapped up. There was a dull pain that seemed to spike randomly. It felt stiff. Almost as if someone replaced my blood with cement. My stomach ached. I felt like I was a piece of tenderized meat. Sweat started to fall as I tried to readjust myself to the pain. My left hand seemed like the only thing that worked on me. I brought my hand up to touch my face, and it felt swollen. Like I went 8 rounds with Mike Tyson. I reached up to my hair and felt the wrapping. My head was bandaged also? I dont get it . What the hell. The minute I tried to process everything my head seemed to pulse. I felt like I was under water.

I heard a click, and looked over my left shoulder to find a man it another fucking white coat come in with another nurse. He was tall, with raven like hair. He talked to the Nurse that had been here when I woke up, asking shit like if 'How long has he been awake?' The nurse that trailed behind him was at the foot of my bed and looking through paperwork that I guessed was mine. I stared at her. They kept using words such as 'nurse' and 'doctor' so I think I was in a hospital. I don't get it, I don't remember walking to the hospital. Shit, I don't remember even how I got these wounds...

I know damn sure my dad wouldnt of brought me here, so who? Who brought me here and why...? It seemed like the more I tried to think the more pain I was putting myself through. I hissed in pain as my body fell victim to the spazzims again. I heard the doctors husky voice ask for my paper work.

_"Let's see, a concussion to the Occipital Lobe, with bleeding to the back of the head (pause) multiple rib bruising, and Rotators Cuff Tendonitis, and the Rape Kit tested back as positive for Semen..."_

There was a pause. My head convulsed on its own as I grabbed it with my left hand. It was pulsing so bad it felt like it would explode. Memories. Memories of my dad hitting me in his office. Memories of the Vase colliding with my head. Memories of him carrying me to something. Memories flooded my brain quickly... then I processed what the doctor said.

_'...and the Rape Kit Tested back positive...'_

"..Rape kit..." I repeated quietly to my self. My voice was raspy and my throat was dry. The memories invaded my mind of the events that have taken place. My father he took my pants off... he... he...

_'...for semen...'_

That bastard, he raped me. My eyes widened at the news received moments ago. My own father, flesh and blood, had raped me. The fucking doctor continued to speak, I knew he seen my expression I held my head so tight I think I drew blood. Tears flooded out of my eyes.. this couldnt be happening. I never did anything to deserve this.

_'Roxas, I need you to answer me okay? Nod if you understand' He spoke to me in a soft voice._

I nodded to him. They knew, they all knew my own father fucked me. After that everything seemed like such a blur. They upped my medication. And Doctor Hewley told me there were detectives waiting to talk to me. That's just what I fucking needed. Right? I just start to remember all this shit and now I have to plead my case to these fucking people. At that moment I remember contemplating suicide. There was another click from the door, and I heard footsteps approaching my bed. I didn't bother to look up, I knew they were there, and I knew, just as the Nurse did they would start asking me questions. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to fucking live my normal teenage life. That's when I remembered Xion. I chuckled and to be honest I think I startled the Detectives a bit.

"Roxas Strife? Hello, my name is Reno Sinclaire, and This is Rude, we are the detectives that will be handling your case." He said.

I slowly moved my head to face them. This mother fucker, comes in here with fire engine red hair and thinks I give a damn. He was tall, like 6'3 or something, his hair was pulled back into a wild ponytail and he had facial tattoos. They were crescents under his eyes. The big ogre next to him was tall and bald. he had to be 6'4 or 6'5 be was huge. They continued to talk this time the bigger one started.

"Roxas Strife, son of Ansem Strife, Correct?" He had a deep voice.

I winced, and nodded.

"Roxas, you were found in your home, Im sure you know the details of the experience, but I need you to tell us what happened that day Roxas. I need you to tell me The events of the day, from morning to this point." He finished

I looked at him and glared daggers at him. I wanted him dead. He wanted me to recap? Are you shitting me? Fucking recap on the 'events' that took place? This cant be happening... so I started, from beginning to end. Up until today. It seemed like hours passed before I ended with the details. There was a long sigh like it was being processed. Reno spoke.

"Roxas, first let me say by I deeply apologize for the events that have taken place, you did not deserve this and we will find him" He was cut off.

"Wait, what do you mean you will find him? You fucking don't know where that sick bastard is? And your hear listening to me fucking talk when obviously you know what happened! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I spat. I had hate coursing through every vein in my body. I was livid. I had to re live that shit for the third time today and they are just telling me that they have to find him?

"Roxas, Social services had to be filled in on this case, you are going to be in the custody of your older brother Cloud Strife. He has been alerted about this, and he's flying to Destiny Islands as we speak. During this investigation, we need you safe and secure. So relocating to Twilight Town is a good plan. " spoke rude

"My brother? I'm leaving? What about my stuff? I cant just leave my damn life behind!" I was enraged. My body was starting to throb all over again, I felt the pain with quickness, but I didn't care. I was pissed. I'm pretty sure I was screaming at the top of my lungs, because my throat was on fire.

"ROXAS CALM DOWN" Yelled Rude

"We are trying our best Roxas, I understand your frustration, trust me I do Roxas, but we are getting you out of here for your own safety. Your possessions, are being packed up now, and we will be sending them to you. The longer you stay here in Destiny Island, the more you are at risk of being found by your fath-"

"ANSEM" I Yelled.

There was a deep sigh. "Yes, Ansem, my apologies. Here is our number in case anything else happens. We will be thoroughly investigating this Roxas, please trust us on this. He will be found and placed in jail." He finished by promising this to me, as him and Rude took their leave from my room.

I sighed. My life was plundging into a world of darkness and I feel so fucking helpless. I cant. I just cant. Events continued to run through my head, until the nurse gave me medication that had put me to sleep.

But in case your wondering if I slept. Nightmares raided my dreams, and repetitively took me over and over again.

Everything was changing and I was powerless to stop it.


	4. A place called home

**A/N**

So**rry, for the skipping of the plane scene. I have never been on a plane and I dont exactly what the procedures are and I**  
**Dont want to give false information to you guys so sorry, maybe next timeee =]] **  
**Ps. I'll try to make chapters longerrrrrr **

**

* * *

**

**ROXAS' POV CONTINUED...**

Moring came as quickly as night left. I tried to sleep but everything even with medication was way to much. Cloud was suppose to be coming to get me. I guess I have been discharged, I just got to wait for Cloud to sign the papers. I haven't seen cloud in so long... Its been forever.

What about Hayner? What about Pence and Olette? What the fuck about me? My life? I cant just get up and throw it all the fuck away because of him...this isnt fair.  
I get ra-... I sigh. I can't even bring myself to admit it. Why? It happened right? You'd think id be able to just say it you know? I can move my shoulder. But it still hurts like a bitch. I get up. I guess Cloud is close. The detectives brought me some of my clothes to change into. So I feel like a normal teenager. I have a light blue hoodie, and black skinny jeans, with black converse. It's not my normal attire but it'll do. I walk over to the mirror in the bathroom. My face went down a lot apparently, or so the nurses told me. You still see the little cut in my forehead no black eyes, which I was thankful for...

"Roxas?"

I froze. I didn't even hear the door open. I turn around slowly due to the bruised ribs. I see aquatic blue eyes stare at me in sadness.

"Roxas, hey..." Cloud came in closer to get a better view of his little brother.

"H-hey Cloud..." I whispered back.

How do you react to a brother you havent seen in 6 years? Do you smile and greet him like your mom? Or do you look at him like the fucking stranger he is?

"Roxas, come on, let's go, I've signed the release forms. We have to hurry" he stated as he walked to the door and held it open. I guess you could say after everything that has happened. I wasn't so stupid as to trust family, let alone anyone like that again. I walked forward, greeted by the white walls of the hospital outside my room, we moved quickly. I guess, we had to meet the next flight back to Twilight Town. Everything after my leaving the hospital was a blur. I kept to myself, and kept speaking to a minimal. They had to earn my trust. Now we were off to the damn airport.

A place where you have to trust and let go. I am leaving my world behind.

**-Later that day-**

After the plane ride things just kind of went downhill. I didn't have my phone, and I can't remember where the the hell I put it. My arm was aching like a bitch, and although my torso wasn't as bad, it still made it hard to sit. The ride was about a good 40 minutes from the airport. Cloud did most of the talking and while I did most of the ignoring. It was safe to say I really didn't care.

Apparently he works for the police force in Twilight Town. He was a detective. Yippee. Ventus, does track so he's always out for practice, and Cloud works long hours or is always on call. So I'll be by myself for the most part. That I could work with. As we drive, there is absolutely no sign of wilderness, I couldn't believe I was in the city, versus the comfortable beach front I grew up. I'm sure all the damn kids here were pissy, snooty little spoiled brats. I take a deep breath and exhale. If Ventus was there, it couldn't be all bad right? Surely he can prove that stereotype wrong. Or so I hoped

As we ride into town I take notice in the area's that we past such as the 'Shopping District' as Cloud calls it. It was huge. An entire area held for just shopping. I mean that is just ridiculous. It even had its own Tram to transport people! Well I can tell you this superficial thing is not cute. Anyways, Cloud told me we live in the Residential Area of twilight town. Although there were apartments in Shopping District, they were more like lofts. We drove past the 1st district and went onto the 2nd. Now I've seen some really nice houses, but the ones in Twilight were beyond nice. It was, breath taking. Everything was beautifully made. Something like you would see on a cover of a magazine. Everything was so clean and pristine. It was almost to good to be true.

We continued to drive up the hill until we stopped on the last house on the street. If I had known Cloud was this well off, I would have gotton myself kicked out years ago. The house was HUGE. It had its own perfectly paved pathway made of cobblestone, and it's outer siding to the house was a beautiful maroon color with a pitch black roof. The pillars that held this house up was unbelievable. They we're like something you seen in pictures from Agrabah! It was amazing. Cloud pulled into a three car garage, and turned the vehicle off. He turned to me and spoke.

"Roxas, look I know we haven't had the strongest relationship, and I don't blame you for being quiet. But Roxas, You are MY brother Roxas and I do love you. While Reno and Rude will be working the case in Destiny Islands, I will be taking up some leads here. And trust me when I say I WILL find him. I mean it. That bastard wont be free for long." There was a pause. And I'll be honest I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so bad because I actually felt that Cloud understood a little of what I feeling. I nodded and he took that as a gesture to continue.

"Now, don't be nervous about this area Rox. The people here are very nice. And will not hesitate to offer assistance if you need it. Like I said before I have a hectic schedule of my own, so I wont be home most of the time, but I need you to trust me I will be investigating, and I have the security lined up for this house. Although Rude and Reno will be sending your stuff here, I took the liberty in getting some things set up for you already" He leaned back into his seat "I'll let you see for yourself. Ventus knows the rules that are to be followed whether not I'm around...and you need to know them too..."

He continued on with shit like:

**-NO SMOKING**

**-CLEAN DISHES AFTER USING THEM**

**-YOUR OWN LAUNDRY IS TO BE DONE ON YOUR OWN TIME**

**-HOMEWORK MUST BE DONE IMMEDIATELY WHEN YOU GET HOME **

**-KEEP YOUR ROOMS CLEAN**

To be honest I didn't care, I just blanked out the rest of them. But, now that I am here, I do want to thank Cloud. I don't know what being here entails. But, I guess I'll just have to make the best of it right?

"Oh, Roxas, one more thing. Class starts tomorrow, we have to be there by 7:30, School starts at 7:50, classes at 8:00. We have to register.." Cloud cooed as he faced me. Its crazy at how much we look alike. I mean Cloud, is just as blond as me and ventus, with the same eyes. But he was taller and more toned. Cloud was enlisted with SOLDIER, but left due to an injury in his left arm. He's recovered for awhile, but never went back.

"Oh, okay then.." was all I said as I exited the vehicle to get a better look at the Home I was to live in. I walked forward moving in on the steps. I take in the sights. I guess this is why they call it sunset hill. It was beautiful. The sun was just below the clouds, with a pretty amber gold, shining through the sky. I don't think I've seen anything more breath taking. I just stared. I think at some point cloud spoke to me, but it didn't matter. I'm sure he'd repeat his self eventually. I stood out there for about 10 more minutes before I dragged myself inside.

And I thought the Outside was impressive. I cant be able to describe it. It was crazy, everything beautifully decorated. There were pillars in the entrance of the house too, and there was a leading staircase in front. Kitchen to the left, and living room to the right. I didn't bother looking through the whole house, especially since it was 9:00 pm and I was eager to shower and sleep. I continue up the steps, and continue down the hall. I never thought Cloud was one for Paintings, but they were everywhere. I remember him saying something like my room was down the hallway. I don't think me and Ventus's rooms were adjacent. Which meant I got a hallway to myself.

Fuck yes!

I was reached the room and was speechless. First off my door had a lock which I was loving. There was a queen size bed to the left of the door. It was beautiful, It had a high platform with a Cherry Oak frame. I seen my backpack was already brought up. Probably from Cloud. From the bed to the right was a door. I moved from the bed and opened the doors, to reveal a HUGE walk in closet. I had two dressers already placed inside with a mirror hanging from the closet door. there was a smile slowly creeping up on my face. I'm guessing the room straight ahead from the end of the bed was a bathroom.

This place, from the looks of things, wasn't that bad.

"School tomorrow.." I sighed. I threw myself onto the bed, completely disregarding the pain felt through out my body. I was content.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette... I'm sorry..."

Immediately I forgot about the shower, and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Different

**GENERAL POV**

Morning came upon them in a majestic manner. Rays of golden light shown through their home. Ventus and Cloud were wide awake, stirring around in the lower levels of the house. Ventus bore a White shirt with a maroon stripped tie; over the shirt was a navy blue dress jacket. Hair perfectly gelled in place, a 180 mile wind couldn't move it. His lower half wore tan khaki's with black dress shoes. He looked very sophisticated. School initials were on the left side of his chest. He spoke to cloud in a energetic tone. Laughing and smiling while the chatted. They seemed to be the best of friends. Loose and familiar. Cloud was already in uniform for work. Like Ventus' hair, his was gelled and spiked in place. He sat at the island in the kitchen drinking coffee just as he looked at the time he had remembered.

Roxas was still asleep.

Cloud rushed upstairs cursing as he jumped the steps two at a time. He busted into the room to find Roxas, curled atop of the blankets on the bed. He was so peacful. His breathing was mild, and his hair just overlapped his eyes. He looked so innocent. How could anyone wish to harm him. Cloud moved to the side of the bed and sat just on the edge. Hesitantly he reached over to Roxas's shoulder. Just as he touched him, Roxas shot up, like a deer caught in headlights. He now wide eyed kept eyes on Cloud. He was still, but looked confused. Cloud released the breath he was holding from the shock he was just put through.

"Roxas... It's alright, It's just me okay? Everything will be alright, I was just getting you up for Registration" He thought about touching Roxas' shoulder to show him he wouldn't hurt him. But quickly thought against is as Roxas nodded sloppily. With that Cloud took his leave to let Roxas get dressed. As he closed the door he just stood there, thinking to himself.

"Roxas was that afraid..." He whispered. That fucken bastard did this. Cloud was irate. He trailed downstairs to find Ventus looking at him.

"Cloud, I'm going to just go to school okay? I don't want to startle Roxas. I'll meet you guys over there okay?" he asked as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.

"Okay Ven, be safe."

With that he bid Ventus farewell and sat at the Island waiting for Roxas. "It'll be awhile before he gets use to us." He breathed out as he took another sip from his luke warm coffee.

**ROXAS'S POV**

_No matter how hard I screamed. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop hitting me. I felt the pain sear through my body. I let out excruciating cries but he wouldn't stop. He through me on the bed and continued to lay blow after blow. I felt crippled. Crippled by this man who felt the need to prove his power. There was a stench of beer in the air. The cold, heartless air that I felt around my battered body. My jaw felt like it was unhinged. I couldn't move. My body gave up, I lay there limp as the predator traced his hand around my upper torso. Not again. No not again please. I can't do this. I can't do this. I hyperventilated which shot pain through out my body. I know I had to be bleeding because every time I tried to swallow, a copper taste invaded my taste buds. He encircled my nipples as I tried to move around. There was another slap across my face._

_"STOP FUCKING MOVING WHORE. YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE THIS AND FUCKING LIKE IT"_

_I became silent he drove his cock into my mouth. It tasted of sweat, and soon mixed with the blood that was already in my mouth. He rammed it into the back of my throat causing me to gag over and over again. I felt tears stream down my face. I felt so helpless. I could feel him grab my hands like he was placing something on them. I tried to move but it was useless. As he maneuvered my hands, he kept a fast pace up with his cock. I felt like I was to throw up. He kept it up for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly removed it. I felt the saliva trail down my mouth and onto my neck. I soaked in the air violently as he jerked off to my naked body. Why? why? Why did he do this to me! _

_"You'll like this baby. Oh trust me you little slut you'll like this so much" he said as he lifted my limp dead legs, and injected me with himself. He was rough, I felt every tear that was released on my entrance. I felt the disgusting blood trail down onto the bed. I whaled. I screamed. I cried. But he liked it. He liked this helplessness. He liked this feeling of power. You heard his grunts and moans as he bucked his hips into me harder and harder, faster and faster. I gave up. He won. I let his have his way with no fighting. _

_"Tell me you want me to come Roxas baby" he said with malice. "Tell me how bad you want this, how much you like this" he licked his lips as he towered over me. he placed a hand on my dick and kept an even pace with his thrusts and jerks._

_I tightened my mouth. No. No. That will not happen._

_He grabbed my cock with anger as I did not submit, and twisted it. Contorted it with fury. I cried out in pain as he attempted to rip it off my body. I needed him to stop.. I gave in. With sobs I don't know if my speech was comprehensible. But I spoke._

_"I..I want you to c-come..." I choked out. _

_He smiled. I felt his hideous grin on me. "As you wish my pet." He came inside me as his thrusts became sporadic. They slowed down eventually into nothing. He dissapeared. And I was left._

_Broken. Bloodied. Beaten. Raped._

_I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped, everything became foggy._

"Roxas... It's alright, It's just me okay? Everything will be alright, I was just getting you up for Registration" the man said. It took me a little bid to register that it was Cloud and not Ansem. I seen Cloud hesitate to touch me again, so I nodded to show him I understood. what the fuck was wrong with me? What the hell. When will these nightmares fucking leave?

I guess Cloud understood, and got up to leave. The minute he left, I immediately calmed. I look to the digital clock next to the bed and saw that it was already 7:40. I sighed.

"You have to be kidding me...who the hell wakes up this early?" I groaned. I tried to get up but immediately sat right down. My stomached ached like there was no tomorrow and my shoulder twitched uncontrollably. Again I pushed myself to my feet and then started to the bathroom. I didn't even bother to capture the full detail of the bathroom because I just went for the shower. It was clean and untouched. I went in and instantly turned the water to hot. I basked in the water as it woke me up immediatly. It felt nice. The water thundered against my shoulder and relaxed the spasms that were evident. My Ribs calmed down too. I leaned up against the wall on my good shoulder and calmed as the water tamed my hair. It was times like this that made me happy that I was a boy. It didn't take that long to get ready, but either way I was late.

Oops. so much for the first impression.

After about 15 minutes, I got out the shower to find I had clean towels hanging up on the holder. Cloud really knew how to make a guy feel welcome. I ran the towel over my wet hair and turned the knob to the sink on. I looked through the cabinets to find that Cloud already stocked them with Gel, Razors, Fresh hand towels, some lotions, extra body wash, toothpaste. And whatever else you would hope to find in a bathroom. I smiled. It was the exact same kind I used too.

I painted my hair with gel, artistically, giving my hair that wet and wild look. I spike it perfectly. I look in the cabinet for deodorant and find a small one. I apply it and walk out the bathroom. Surprisingly Cloud doesn't come check on me. That's weird. I walk to the bed and dig into my bag of clothes that was brought to me back at the hospital. I pull out a black and white checkered button up shirt long sleeved. With my blue skinny jeans and black and white converse. Ready and dressed I make my way downstairs.

I seen Cloud drinking coffee on the Island in the kitchen. He looks like he was deep in thought. I walk up to him and start to speak but was beaten when he spoke up.

"Roxas, I didn't mean to scare you, earlier. I didn't think, I shouldn't of grabbed your arm..." he spoke in a innocent tone. He was truly sorry and that touched my heart more than you can ever know. Someone who was family actually apologized to me. I was a bit embarrassed to say. I looked down at my feet, and scratched my head.

"Cloud...it wasn't your fault... I was having a nightmare...and to be honest I'm glad you woke me up when you did...So Thank you.." I looked up at him to show him I was sincere.

He stared back at me blue meeting blue. He was at a lost for words. This is the most I've spoke to him in quite some time. It... It was nice..

"Roxas, I'm happy to hear your voice..." he looked over to the counter "There is coffee left if you want some..."

Boy was he my brother.

"Thank you." I walked over to the pot and grabbed a mug that was on the counter. I poured, added, and stirred. I sipped the freshly brewed caffeinated treat.

Cloud chuckled. "Hey, we have to go, we are already late... it's already going on 8:00 Rox..." He grabbed his keys and motioned for me to follow. So I did. We walked to his sleek Sports car. It had to be a 2011. It was black with leather interior. I didn't even notice yesterday. He unlocked and we got it. Zooming off without a second glance back.

"Hey Rox, I have backpack for you, I didnt know what style you liked so I just got black. You have supplies in there so dont worry..." he said smoothly.

I grabbed it from him and thanked him as I placed the bag between my legs and Hurried to finish the drink. It was a 10 minute ride which would have been a 30-40 minute walk from the Residential District on Sunset Hill. The school was right outside of the Shopping District. It was close to winter, over here in Twilight Town, because light snow began to fall. It was beautiful honestly. We drove past the shopping district onto a cobblestone road, which led us to a manor. It was absolutely exquisite, It was surrounded by a brick wall, and we drove into the lot for students and visitors. I was nervous. The gate closed behind us, as we searched for a parking spot. The Manor was at least two stories tall, and looked to be made out of the finest brick ever. Cloud and I exited the car and made our way to the office.

Well excuse me, it wasnt an office it was the 'Wardens Quarters'. Jeez this was a new experience.

Cloud and I walked and We got stares from every which way, if it wasn't by some passing student it was some teacher. I felt like I was being judged all over again. we walked on, up the stares on the velvet carpet, and to the back of the manor. The door read 'Wardens Quarters' all over it. Cloud knocked and before you knew it we were welcomed in.

My body was so tense.


	6. Axel Sinclaire

**A/N**

**Okay, I've got messages stating that Axel needs to come in.  
I guess I have no choice but to give you guys what you want  
This Chapter WILL have Axel oh and You just might get some smexxyness involed ! heheh**

**I am Evill 3 Who know's maybe might get alittle guy on guy action too. 3 **

**Dont get confused now, Instead of doing a general POV and roxas's POV. Im going to do Axel's. So get ready ! \**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! =]]]**

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I woke with the utmost easiness about today. I woke up and immediately saw the Gorgeousness that was Axel. Oh yeah, today was to be a great day. I get up and stretch. My hair was a spikey inferno of a mess, but hey thats how I roll. I grab a clean towel from my closet and walk to the bathroom, across the hall. Im guessing dad left for work, it's too quiet. I open the door, and find a note on the counter.

'Ax, I had to be to work early, something about a new case. I dont know when I'll be back but there is money on the kitchen counter. Be safe.

-Dad.'

"What ever" I toss the note into the garbage, and proceed to turn on the water. You don't get it, that might of been unnecessary, but it was an everyday thing of notes, and notes, and ooh wait I forgot, more notes. I don't care. By now the shower is steaming up the bathroom, just how I like it and I jump in. As the bullet like water droplets hit my chest I exhale, nothing beats a scorching hot shower in the morning before School.

Yes. I said Scortching hot. I can not STAND the cold. And it so happens to be winter in Twilight Town. No mas. I need to be hot or else I am in a shitty mood. So I bathe and wash my hair. I get out and walk towards the sink. I turn it on and begin to comb this mess of a lions mane I got going oh here. I swear as soon as I start to comb it, it sounds like your biting into an apple.

After untangling the beast I added gel and made my way back to my room, throwing my now naked body on the bed, and grabbing my phone.

**12 unread messages.**

I snickered and began to read them. It was the same old thing everyday. I mean you fuck one girl, you fuck'em all. Right? There were about 50 messages in my phone saying the same thing like:

**'Axel, last night was fun' or 'Axel, want to hangout?' or 'Ax, baby, I miss you'**.

I mean it was all the same to me. Now guys on the other hand? heh, they were fun. Especially the virginal ones. Don't get me wrong, pussy is all fine and dandy. But fucking a guy is like permanent virgins. Its always tight and it just always available. I get up and grab my uniform, and my shoes, and make my way down for breakfast.

First off don't think I'm making it because that's not happening. Second, everyone knows that Dunkin' Donuts or Starbucks, and I didn't feel like being late and hearing Larxene's mouth again, so Dunkin' Donuts it is! I grab my keys, my bag, and head the fuck out!

As I whip out of the drive way and speed off to DD before school, I begin to sing. Oh yeah? Didn't know that did you? My major is Music. And I am pretty bad ass if I do say so myself. I pull into the drive through and make my order.

'Hi, can I help you?'

I smirk this will be fun. "Hey baby, can I get a French Vanilla Cappuccino with Whole Milk and Whip Cream?, lets see and three glaze donuts."

'uhm, will that be all?'

"Yeah sweetie"

'Your total is $7.98, please come to the window'

Wait for it. I drive up to the window, and see this pretty little brunette gathering the food. She opens the window and stares.

"Is that your car?"

"Why, yes, I think it is.. Would you care to take a ride in it sometime?" I smirked. This was all too easy. She blushed, and looked at me.

"You would give me a ride? Sweetie, I have a boyfriend..." Classic line.

"Somehow I don't think your 'boyfriend' is doing it for you, so here's my proposition. Tonight. My place. And you can tell me in detail about how much you wanna kiss me.." I winked at her. I love when girls, give that whole, 'I ain't interested look', she knows she wants my D.

She laughed. "How about 8? It's when my shift is over" She hands me my order, followed by a receipt. She continues to look at me.

"It's a date." I speed off and just like that I'll be getting my dick sucked tonight. Shit, they should really make a show for me or something. I pull into the schools parking lot and exit, immediately I see Riku and Kairi.

"Sup?" I say as I hurry to drink this shit before class. Riku smirks. He's always fucking smirking. "Who are you going to bag now Ax? I would of though Kairi last night would of ended your liking to girls everywhere.. he said as he stole one of my donuts from the bag.

"Ha, that's funny, Riku, don't be upset because you haven't did Sora yet. It seems everyone but you is getting action" This was how it always was. Riku and I have been best friends since life freaking began.

"And honestly I dont remember telling offering you a donut mr. snooty booty." I stated as I chomped into my warm treat.

Kairi laughed while Riku raised his eyebrow and munched his nut in my face. "Well guys, I have to go meet Sora and Selphie! And Axel, I had fun.." She ended as she walked into the school building. See I told you. It's always the same thing with these girls. I sat down on a nearby bench with Riku and he began to go on about something.

"So, have you heard?" he asked.

"Heard what?"

"I guess, Ventus's twin brother is attending TTA. He's suppose to start today..."

My ears perked up at his statement. This could get interesting. "Wait, Ventus has a twin? Since when?"

"Since always dumb ass hence the term 'Twin'" jeez Riku could be sooo mean, i finish munching on my donut and completely shove the other one in my mouth, It was way to cold out here and I wasn't going to stay any longer.

"That was disturbing" Ku said as he got up and brushed the newly fallen snowflakes off his jacket. I get up and we make our way over to the entrance of the school, while sipping my drink. In case you were wondering Riku and I were Seniors, as well as Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, Tifa and Terra Plus a whole bunch of other people I dont feel like saying. Kairi is a sophomore along with sora, and Ven and selphie. You'll figure this out eventually.

We walk to the group and greet everyone.

"Demyx, Terra, Marly(11th grade), Larxene and Tifa, what a pleasure it is to see you here."

"Axel are you high?" Larxene spat.

"What the hell?" Riku said. "No he's just being Axel" they laughed. They are all just jealous of my awesomeness.

"Hey guys"

I turn around to see Ventus, I totally expected to see two of him, but it was just him.

"Hey Ven, where's.." Terra was abruptly cut off by an instant answer.

"He got a ride with Cloud. He woke up pretty late, so I told him I'd meet him here." Ven answered as he took a spot next to Terra.

"Soo...Ven..." I began

"Axel, he's off limits. Okay? He has to much shit to deal with on his own for you to come and shatter his life, plus. He's straight." Ven stated as he leaned against the wall with his eyes close.

"What ever, Ven, they are all straight until they meet me" I retorted.

"Well looks like I must take my leave, Art class awaits" I say as I bid farewell to the group and walk to Art. I was stopped when I noticed two blondes walking towards the Wardens quarters. Heh, looks like today was going to be an interesting day.

**ROXAS'S POV**

Cloud and I walk into the room to find a Man with long silver hair sitting, as if he had expected us. His hair fell upon the desk, and his clothes were that of black leather. He looked up and smirked. He was... Well to put in plain terms, Fuckin' Hot. His eyes, were a beautiful blue green. I was awe struck.

"Good Morning Cloud, This must be Roxas?" He said in the most smoothest voice ever. He had a husky tone to it, and before Cloud could answer he got up and walked over to us, Holding out a hand that was awaiting to be shaken. "Uh, y-yes" I blurted out. Damn I was nervous. Although he was hot as can be, he was very intimidating. He was really tall, and walked with a certain finesse. I reached my hand up to shake as I made eye contact.

I am not gay, this guy is just hot.

"We have come to register Roxas, if that is still possible" Cloud said in such a professional manner.

"I think I could pencil you in, Take a seat I have the paperwork already set out." He replied Cooley as he walked back to his desk and took a seat.

"How did you.."

"Ventus stopped by and explained to me that Roxas would be late" Spoke the warden as he waited for us to be seated.

I walked over with Cloud and took my seat. I noticed on his desk the plate read 'Sephiroth Crescent'. He even had a hooo- Stop it Roxas, you aren't Gay not even a little bit so cut the shit and fill the fucking paperwork out.

15 minutes passed before the registration ended. Apparently my schedule was done there too. My first period was art which had already began. and the periods lasted FOR EVER. Each period was and hour and a half long. Last period ended at 3:30 pm. Oh my gosh that was a long ass time to be in school. I bid farewell to the warden and Cloud and Managed to find my way to Art. Honestly it wasn't that far. It was down the hall and all the way to the right. It was the room in the hallway.

I knocked on the door and made my way inside. Instantly all eyes were on me and I got that nervous feeling in my stomach again.

"Yes can I help you?" The teacher said.

"Uhm.. Hi, my name is Roxas and I am a new student..." I murmured to her, and there was an instant smile. Her name was Ms. Daisy and She seemed really nice.

"Okay class, Pencils down we have a new student, and his name is Roxas Strife. Please make him feel at home." She concluded and looked at me. " You can sit near Axel, You cant miss him, his the one with a fire on his head." I snickered. I think I'm going to like her.

"I heard that Ms, How can you be so rude?" He stammered as he looked up and smiled at me. It wasn't one of those "Oh we got a new student smile" It was one of those "Oooooooh, we got a new student" smiles. You know, like a predatory smile. This was going to be weird. I walked over to him and Sat down with a sigh. I felt his gaze still on me, so I turned and looked at him and he had the most memorizing eyes ever. And I though Sephiroth's eyes were beautiful, but this guys eyes, were drop dead gorgeous. They were acidic green. And he seemed to have the reddest hair I have ever seen in my life. It had its own color. But it looked good on him. We were locked in a staring match until eventually he introduced himself.

"Yo, my name is Axel Sinclaire, Got it memorized?" He said with the cockiest voice ever. I could tell me and him were going to but heads. Or maybe I just would.

"Im Roxas" I said as I sat back in my seat.

"So my sources tell me that you are from Destiny Islands." He boasts "I hear they have some pretty nice ass there.." He smirks at me. Damn he was... FUCK, BAD ROXAS NO NO NO NO! NONE OF THAT.

"Yeah I guess..." I really wasnt up for a stroll down memory lane, especially after what had happen. But I have to admit, this guy had me alittle curious.

**AXEL'S POV**

I heard the door open and footsteps, I look up from my sketchpad to find a blond haired beauty standing by the desk talking to the teacher. Let me tell you, This must be that Roxas character I seen earlier, because he wasn't in uniform and those skinny jeans made his ass look eatable. Heh, He was wearing a black and white black button down checkered long sleeved shirt, and black and white converse, very nice if I do say so myself. His skinny's were a faded blue. I was definitely liking his style.

From the moment I laid eyes on him I could tell it was going to be fun. He looked like the type that caved into pressure.

I heard my name being said. I knew it was Ms. Daisy talking about my hair. "I heard that Ms, How can you be so rude?" I stammered as I looked up and smiled at the boy. Ms. Daisy and I go way back. Ever since 9th grade Art. Alright let me start by saying this. One. MY HAIR WAS NEVER COLORED. Two. She never believed me until that one day I had to prove to her. It was a harmless flash. I'm pretty sure the only reason I was suspended because she liked it a little too much. But that is a story for another time.

The kid walked over to the back of the room and dropped his things near the empty desk next to mine. He had the most gorgeous of hair I had seen. Well, I mean I seen Ventus's hair before but some how Roxas' was different. It smelled of strawberries and it was perfectly gelled up like mine.

As he sat down he turned to me; his blue met my green. His eyes, were stunning. The deepest blue eyes I have ever seen His lashes seemed to go on forever, and honestly I couldn't turn away. I studied his face. How his golden locks fell perfectly onto his face, how he was just... beautiful. Our eyes were locked onto each other, until I broke our silence.

"Yo, my name is Axel Sinclaire, Got it memorized?" I mused with a cocky little smirk, that drove the boys and girls wild.

He leaned back into the seat as he began to speak. "Im Roxas" It was cute. He seemed to have a fain't blush appearing on his cheeks. He looked down at the desk, it seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"So my sources tell me that you are from Destiny Islands." I stated "I hear they have some pretty nice ass there.." I smirked at him. He was just gorgeous. I had to have him. I wanted to have him screaming my name, I wanted to give him a night he would be sure to remember. Shit fuck what Ven said. He will be my new project.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Well I don't, I mean by looking at yours when you were up there, I can safely say, that Destiny Islands, are packing some good ass.." I chuckled, and moved my seat slightly closer to him.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture, honestly I do, but Im not gay in the least. Okay? So if you don't mind, could you just leave me alone." he said as he reached into his bag and grabbed an Ipod, he inserted the buds, and closed those eyes.

Oh yes. This was going to be fun. I can guarantee you by the end of this week, his brains will be fucked out.

And trust me when I say, they are never straight when I finish with them.

I look forward to this new challenge. I smirk at him again and readjust myself to my desk, as I begin to contemplate on a plan.

I can barely stop smiling.


	7. Control

**A/N**

**Okay guys! First let me say this, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS~! **

**hehe, all of them were taken into consideration when this chapter  
was written. I hope it was to your liking!**

**Second. I have gotton messages about the confusion of POV'S.**

**ROXAS and AXEL are simply awesome and have their own POV'S  
EVERYONE ELSE GETS GENERAL! **

**Clear? Okiday. SO I didnt put any action with Axel, but dont be upset with meeee ! :'[**

**Before the actual full blown boy boy love with Roxas, he goes through a couple femss. **

**Dont worry nothing too serious. You'll seee. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYYY !**

* * *

**ROXAS'S POV**

As the week dragged on I learned more and more that the people here suck. The food here is the only positive thing. And Axel fucking Sinclaire is a major douche bag.  
He is the cockiest, most arrogant son of a bitch I have ever met in my life. He will not take no for a damn answer, not to mention he is in most of my classes. I don't know what to do. Between these fucking nightmares, and him I want to kill myself. My shoulder is in constant pain. It gets so bad to the point where it goes numb. I feel like a zombie, I never sleep. And to top it off Axel never shuts the fuck up.

"There has got to be some positive to this..." I say as I walk down the hall. I have been forced to skip the last period of the day. Axel is in it along with his childish friend Demyx. It's music, and I have a pounding headache. I stop just short of the corner to lean up against the cool wooding of the house.

"Well, well, what do we have here.."

I know that voice. It's the voice I have been trying to avoid. It was that damn flamer.

"Axel, for my sanity's sake. Can you please just leave me the fuck alone for once?" I say with my eyes closed.

"Look, Rox, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I am having a party on Saturday and I would like you to come. I know Ventus will be there..."

"Look Axel I-"

Before I even had the chance to finish, there was aloud crash, and a disgruntled scream. I shot up, and with haste moved around the corner to see what happened. Axel trailed behind me.

It was Ventus, being shoved into the lockers by some fucker in a beanie. He had blond hair. Ven's nose was a bloody mess, and the essences of it dripped off of that fuckers fist. I could feel my blood pumping. I felt as if there was a dark presence, engulfing my heart. I freaked out. I ran up to him, completely shoving him off of Ven. I heard Axel calling my name. But it didn't matter. This fucker, this no good spoiled little shit face, attacked Ven... Just like Ansem attacked me.

I threw him to the ground, and toppled over him, I remember shoving, throwing one fist into another as hard as I could into his face, into his body, where ever it connected to. I was livid.

As I continued my onslaught against this ass, I felt hands on my shoulder. Immediately I shot up and pushed who ever it was who dared to put their hands on me.

"DONT FUCKEN TOUCH ME, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

It was Ven.

I shoved my own brother onto the floor, bleeding nose and all. I looked at him wide eyed, then to the building crowd that stood behind Axel. They all stared at me in horror. It was silent. I felt like the drips of blood could be heard echoing throughout the school for miles away. They stared. Wide eyed, and mouths agape. Even Axel.

I felt their stare. I felt as if they knew. They knew what Ansem did to me, and that's why they stared. I could feel panic arise in my stomach to my chest. I felt as if I was going to throw up on the spot.

I began to back away slowly towards the entrance doors. I was scared. I had lost control just like I had lost control with Ansem. I looked over to the boy laying on the ground. He didn't move. Slight moans could be heard but he did not move.

His face was drenched in his own blood. I felt sick. I felt so disgusted with myself. I became what I feared the most. I continued to back away until I sped up into a full blown sprint out the doors, never looking back, and trust me, I never stopped.

**AXEL'S POV**

It was like a blur. One minute Roxas was talking to me, the next he attacked Seifer like a wild animal defending it's young. I mean don't get me wrong, I hate Seifer. But he looked like shit. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the lockers on the floor. I've never seen any act of violence that heartless, and Roxas didn't look like the type that would do anything of that sort.

The crowd was starting to dissipate do to the teachers coming out. I really just don't know what to do.

"ROXAS!" Ven screamed out as Roxas bolted for the door. Before I could even get up he was out. I look at Ven and there are tears streaming down his face. I don't know what would possess anyone to go after him. The kid was one of the nicest people I have, met next to Sora.

"Ven, look you have to calm down. Okay? Breathe"

"No Axel! Roxas doesn't know the area! He'll get lost! It's cold and and..."

Ventus was just short of a conniption. I mean sure, it was cold. And sure Roxas was new, but I'm also sure he isn't stupid.

"Look Ven. Calm down. Call Cloud, and we'll leave to find him. " I pull Ven into a hug, as he tries to calm his sobs down. A few minutes pass, and he pulls away.

"Alright, I'll call Cloud..." He picks up his phone and dials the number into the key bored. Turns the phone on speaker and waits for a pick up.

_"Hello, you have reached Cloud Strife, I apologize for not being able to reach your call in time, but leave me a message and I will get back to you. Thank you."_

"Shit... Uhm.. Okay uh, Cloud, look I, I lost Roxas and..." He started to cry again. Jeez man... I grab the phone from him and begin to clarify what he meant.

"Hey, Cloud... It's Axel, look Ven got into a fight with Seifer the douche, and Roxas saw and Flipped the fuck out. I mean Seifer got rushed to the nurse but im pretty sure he's going to be sent to the hospital. Anyways, Roxas just bolted from the school. So when you get this start looking for him, in the mean time, Ven and I will start. Alright? Peace yo."

I hang up and grab Ven, now is not the time to get all excited and shit, I pick him up and we head to my car. He couldn't have gone too far..

Right?

**ROXAS'S POV**

All I can say is I don't know how far I ran. But I ran. I didn't stop. I could feel the strain on my legs, like they were tightening with every step I took. The wind was picking up, and with every stride, a gust of snow filled win stung my eyes. I didn't care I had to keep running. Hopefully I would run out of this place. Out of this judging atmosphere. It was like I stepped out of a demon's cave, and landed myself back into Hell. I kept running. Tears turning into ice, I felt like my heart was blackening, was failing, was dying. He did this. How could one action like that do all of this? I could of killed that guy...

I continue to run as far as my legs would let me, I ran, I kept running until there was nothing but silence. Nothing but quiet. I stopped. My legs screamed in agony as they gave out allowing me to fall to the freshly snow covered ground. I looked at the sign that read, "Welcome to Hollow Bastion" .

"Hollow Bastion...?" I said looking around to find myself alone. It was cold, and no matter how much I forced myself to move, my legs wouldn't cooperate.

It didn't matter, no one could understand this pain I felt inside of me. No one could fucken understand how disgusting I felt every time I looked at myself in the mirror. Shit. I think what I did a little while ago proved that I can NEVER go back to being 'Roxas Strife' It wasn't possible. I would forever be...

"Forever be this freak that Ansem turned me into..." I felt the warm tears run down my cheeks again. I was a mess. A mess beyond any help that was to be given. I mean I lost the only friends, I have had. I've lost the only home I had ever known. I just. I don't have the strength to keep fighting anymore. Not to mention that bastard is still up and running around.

"You must really be upset Rox..." a voice said as footsteps came closer.

I turned around swiftly to find a man in with a red and gold jacket on. His hair was of the deepest black and his Eyes were dark and sincere. He held a gun visible on his belt loop and walked with a certain Je ne sais quoi. He closed in the space between us and leaned down to my level.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat in the most hateful tone I could muster.

He just snickered at me. "My name Is Vincent Valentine, and although you know not of my existence until now, I know a lot about you Roxas Strife. The son of Ansem and Quistis Strife. Brother of Cloud and Ventus Strife? Would you like me to continue Roxas?" I deepend my glare tremendously as I kept my eyes on him, never allowing him to escape my sight.

"That's great and all that you tell me so much about myself, but yet and still, who the hell are you Vincent Valentine?" I don't know who the hell this guy is, but I wasn't in the mood to be played with at all. His existence was pissing me the fuck off.

"I work for SOLDIER, I have been assigned to keep close watch on you in case your father or anyone else attempts to harm you. It's getting cold Roxas, and I'm sure your brothers and friends are very worried. Let me take you home..."

"I dont have fucking friends. Your suppose to be from SOLDIER, and you dont know that? You suck just as much as the imature fucking detective and that huge ass ogre of a partner."

"Roxas, even if you are convinced you have no friends, that still leaves the family you DO have. And they are worried sick about you. I don't want to have to force you to come back Roxas." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I really wasn't in the mood to try and fight back, so I complied. He helped me up and got me into his car, and we drove back to Twilight.

Im sure there was going to be an uproar upon my return..

**GENERAL POV**

It was close to 5 in the afternoon before Roxas was brought home by the Mysterious Vincent. Awaiting him was Ventus, and Cloud. Cloud, who left work as soon as he got the informative voice mail from Ven and Axel. He hasn't gone a full day of work since Roxas has been living with them. He didn't complain though. He had worked lots of cases involving this type of dedication, but never did he think about this happening to his own brother. He sat on the couch patiently waiting for Vincent to arrive.

Ven on the other hand was full of nerves. He was constantly shaking while trying to finish his homework. He was practically wearing his emotions on his sleeves.

"Ven, Roxas is fine okay? You have to calm down." Cloud said as he turned on the flipped his laptop open and began to check on work.

"Cloud! You don't understand, you didn't see him! He looked exactly like Dad! He looked like a vicious animal, and I know he was just protecting me! I know he didn't if for my benefit! I know he did Cloud... but, but, if you would have seen Seifer, his face was full of blood, and the blood was everywhere. Cloud I.. I just didn't think it would be like this. I thought I'd be able to have my brother back, the brother I was forced to leave so long ago, but right now it just seems I have another An-"

"VENTUS THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cloud said in a stern and serious voice. He took a deep sigh and turned his attention from his computer to Ventus. "Roxas, has been through a lot Ven, more than me and you could possibly imagine. Did you know last year Roxas visited the hospital more than 22 times? Or that he's had multiple rib fractures, and concussions in the last month? Or that his grades never dropped but he was out 3 times out of every week? Roxas has a lot to deal with Ven, and what happened with Seifer was his first instinct to defend. That doesn't make it right but it certainly doesn't make it wrong either." he spoke fluidly.

Ventus stared at him. Just as he was about to say something the door opened and in walked Vincent and Roxas.

Ven just looked at a loss for words. Roxas looked broken, and tired. Like he had so much stress on his shoulders that he was about to crack. He never made eye contact with Ven just went straight up to his room before Cloud could begin to talk. It was alright though. Because nothing Cloud could say right now, could change the deep growing hate that Roxas felt for himself and others.

Only time could tell when this feeling would subside. Who knows? Maybe it would never subside.

**ROXAS'S POV**

I don't know what I expect. It would never change. I heard everything that Ventus said and he's right. I am an animal. I am some fucking beast. I should be caged up somewhere, not being allowed to walk around freely. I get to my door, and slam it shut, quickening my pace to lock it. I strip all my clothes off and walk to the bathroom and lock the door as well. The mirror. I look into the mirror, and stare. My eyes were flat, and dull. My hair seemed to fall down into my face. I ran my hand through it and it was lifeless. I was in desperate need of sleep. My body was still in pain from that run.

I open the cabinet behind the mirror and grab Ibprofen. I pop the pills into my mouth and drop my head below the faucet. The water flows coolly down my throat, ressesitating the dead dry lips as the part. I shut the water off and close the cabinet.

I freeze and jump back. I see Ansem. I touch my face, he touches his. My eyes widen.

Ven was right on so many levels. I am turning out to be just like him. A sour, sick individual. I reach into the cabinet again to grab my razors, and take out a fresh blade from the pack. I lean down onto the cool tile floor, and hold out my wrist. I focus on my arm, and run the blade deep into my skin. I feel alive. Endorphins release into my blood, and my adrenaline begins to flow again. I gasp lightly, and repeat this a couple more times. I stare at my wrist as the warm substance pumps out of my wrist, onto my skin, and pours onto the floor. The pretty crimson red reminds me of Axel's hair. I smile.

"I guess I am like my father after all. I hit people, and like cocks..." I laugh. It was a sincere and quiet laugh. Probably the first laugh I've had in a while.

The red covers the floor between my legs. I drop the blade out of my hand and begin to run my fingers in the substance on the floor. I paint a vivid picture of death and sadness. The death and sadness that would become my life. That is my life.

"Fuck you Xion. Fuck you Namine. Fuck you Hayner, and Pence and Olette. Fuck you Ventus, and Cloud. Fuck you mom for not being strong enough, fuck you for leaving me to deal with dad.." I grab the blade again and run it across my wrist once more "Fuck you dad, for taking away the only life I had, fuck you for taking away my mom, my brother. Fuck you for taking away the last shred of humanity I had left. Fuck you for making me life you..." I trailed off, more blood dripped out of my now pale wrist.

"It's okay now..." I relax myself and reach into the cabinet again to grab alcohol. I twist the cap off, and pour it onto my bleeding appendage. I sizzles and burns. I feel my arm throb, and I loved it. I loved being able to control this. To control the pain I'm feeling. I recover the bottle and wash the blade off, and put them back in their rightful place in the cabinet. I grab the paper towels on the sink and sop up the blood on the tiles, and throw them away.

I laugh once more, as I turn on the water and wash away the rest of the blood.

Tonight, I welcome the nightmares and tonight, I welcome what ever happens next.

* * *

**Okay, so I officially suck. I tryy I tryy and I'll try harder!**

**But Roxas apparently has issueesss , poor Roxy.. Maybe something good will happen?**

**Or maybe something bad. who knows? **

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEE **


End file.
